Spaces in Time
by L.R.T
Summary: Will Washu's new invention help Tenchi decide which girl he wants or just confuse him more? TenchixRyoko. Rating for adult themes. Original upload date: 11-17-01. See bio for author's notes.
1. Tenchi and Washu

Spaces in Time

L.R.T.

* * *

Tenchi's eyes shot open as he sat up in his bed, his body wet with sweat. He panted, having had nightmares since Haruna kidnapped him to her dimension. He ran his hand through his jet-black hair and looked around. Hmm, Washu wasn't there trying to get her nightly sperm count; Ryoko and Aeka weren't trying to pry their way into his room; Kiyone wasn't beating the shit out of Mihoshi - something seemed off. Sure, this was two in the morning but in the Masaki household the fun never seemed to end - at least not to Tenchi. He forced himself up and out of bed, stretching and yawning as he opened his door and peeked out, looking around. Silence. Tenchi shrugged and made his way down the stairs. Maybe some milk would calm his nerves. Once he was at the bottom of the staircase he grinned, seeing Ryoko asleep on the couch, snoring loudly, bottles of sake around her. He shook his head, laughing softly and made his way into the kitchen. He blinked, seeing Washu there, fiddling around with some type of machine. She looked up from her work and grinned. "Heya, Tench, what're you doing up so late?"

Tenchi smiled and sat down next to her. "Had another nightmare. I thought I'd get some milk to calm myself down. What're you doing up?"

"Working on this!" she said proudly, holding up the small box.

"What's that?"

"This shows what could be if you make certain decisions in your future!"

Tenchi raised an eyebrow skeptically. "So, whatever this shows is exactly what's gonna happen?"

"Well, not precisely but it's fairly accurate. I know! Why don't you try it out, Tenchi? It'll help you decide which girl to pick!" she grinned, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Tenchi sweat-dropped. "I dunno, Washu..."

"Okay, don't think of it as choosing your future wife and mother of your children. Think of it as helping me test an experiment," she nodded, shoving the box into his arms.

Tenchi sighed. "Okay...I guess."

"Now," Washu took out her laptop and hooked a wire from her laptop to the box. "Tell me who you want to test first. I'll put the name in here then a hologram of your future life together will appear from the box! Neat, huh?" she grinned.

Tenchi nodded warily. "I guess...you first, Washu."

Washu blushed and giggled like a schoolgirl. "Oh, Tenchi! You make a girl blush!" She typed in her name and hit enter. "Here we go! Our future, Tenchi!"

* * *

Tenchi lay on the bed he and Washu shared in their Tokyo apartment building, panting. "Washu - I don't think - I can - take any more - experiments - today."

Washu grinned, cuddling next to Tenchi. "Aww, not even just a few more?"

"Washu, we have thirteen kids out of your 'experiments!' I dunno if we can afford anymore. Your job as a scientist doesn't exactly bring in a lot of money and neither does my carpentry job. Say, why _don't_ you bring in more money? You _are_ a scientist after all, right?"

Washu laughed nervously and hopped up, stark naked. "Want some sake? I know I could go for some!"

Tenchi sat up in bed, an eyebrow raised. "Washu! Answer me!"

Washu poked her two index fingers together shyly. "I'm not an actual scientist...I just do experiments and sell them to people. I don't get a lot of money for it. I'm sorry, Tenchi!"

Tenchi sighed and laid back down. "Well, then I don't know what we're going to do. We have thirteen kids to provide for, Washu!"

"Well, you're a Juraiian prince! Get some of that cash!"

"I can't do that, Washu and you know it," he sighed, staring at the ceiling.

Washu pouted slightly and sat down on the bed. "Plus the landlord is getting pissy about the rent."

"Don't remind me, Washu," he sighed again, getting up and slipping his boxers on, handing Washu a robe. "We'd better wake the kids up for school."

She nodded, putting her robe on and walking from door to door, knocking and calling out their names, " C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O! School!"

Tenchi soon joined his wife and kids downstairs, wondering why he ever let her stick with the letter-naming thing. He understood that she really loved her A and B puppets but they were puppets, not human beings! Hell, half the time Tenchi wondered if his own kids were human. He laughed slightly. Through all the hard times, they managed to be a happy family and have as much fun as they could. Their kids ranged in age from fourteen to infant. Washu was a surprisingly good mother, despite her horny side. She even sold some of her scientific equipment to buy them Christmas presents. Tenchi smiled to himself as Washu sent the kids off, keeping the kids four and under under her care at home. He walked up to her and took her in his arms, smiling down on her. "I love you, Washu."

Washu grinned and looked at him strangely. "I love you, too but what brought all this up?"

Tenchi shrugged. "You're just amazing, that's all." He grinned and kissed her, grabbing his tools for work. "I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

Washu nodded, having their youngest son, O, wave to him as he left for work. Washu sighed. "Tenchi's miserable and we don't have any money to take care of the kids. I dunno what we're gonna do."

* * *

"I can't believe how much things have changed, Washu!" Tenchi said, playing with the kids.

Washu grinned sheepishly and nodded. "Heh, great how those companies liked my ideas, ne?"

Tenchi nodded. "Yeah! And with such great timing! It's like it was meant to be!" he laughed. "Oops, looks like O needs a diaper change. I'll be right back," he smiled, kissing her and then making his way into the bathroom.

Washu sighed and laid back in the chair. "At least my older self came in handy for something," she took out the five thousand yen from her pocket. "I never thought I'd have to resort to being a whore," she sighed again. "But Tenchi's happy and so are the kids and that's what matters," she nodded, trying to convince herself of this more than anything.

And with that the hologram ended.

Tenchi's eyes were wide. "_You become a prostitute_?!"

Washu was typing furiously on her laptop. "It can't be!"

"Washu, I can't let you degrade yourself like that!"

Washu sighed, resting her head on her hand. "I understand...I guess."

Tenchi smiled and kissed her cheek. "It was really wonderful of you to do that for me and our family, though, Washu. I know it wasn't real but...thank you," he smiled brightly.

Washu blushed slightly and grinned, tackling Tenchi to the floor and kissing him all over. "Oh, Tenchi! I knew you loved me!"

"Wa! Washu! No! It wasn't real, remember?!"

Washu kissed him deeply on his lips, looking into his eyes with a spark of lust. "So let's make it real, Tenchi!"

Tenchi pushed her gently off of him, backing up. "_Washu_! Get a hold of yourself!"

Washu shook her head and grinned, getting back into her chair. "Sorry, Tench. Just lost control, that's all."

Tenchi nodded, getting back into his chair slowly. "Yeah, no kidding..."

"Well, who do you wanna see next?"

Tenchi sighed. "I don't wanna do this, Washu."

"Please?!"

After basically just breaking her heart by telling her they could never be, he figured her owed her. "Mihoshi."

Washu raised an eyebrow. "That ditz is even an option?"

Tenchi laughed. "Washu, that's mean."

"You know it's true! She tried to eat Ryo-Ohki the other day because she was so hungry!"

Tenchi laughed harder. "Just put her name in, I have a feeling this'll be good."

Washu grinned, nodding in agreement as she typed in Mihoshi's name. "Get ready for brain-dead at its best."


	2. Tenchi and Mihoshi & Tenchi and Kiyone

Spaces in Time

L.R.T.

* * *

"Tenchi! Breakfast!"

Tenchi rolled over in bed, opening one eye as he looked at the clock. This woke him up better than a cold shower could. He sprang up out of bed, quickly getting dressed and running downstairs. "_Mihoshi_! It's eight-thirty! I should've been at work half an hour ago!"

Mihoshi blinked. "No dear, you go to work at nine, remember?"

"Mihoshi! I think I know when I go to work!" He grabbed a quick piece of toast and rushed out the door.

Mihoshi pouted slightly, sitting down at the table and scarfing down the rest of the breakfast for two all by herself. She spent her days cleaning and watching her soap operas, of course. She was the poster woman for "Wife Weekly". The typical stereotype of a wife - staying at home and taking care of the house, making meals, and watching her stories while the husband went off and made the money. Mihoshi, of course, didn't realize this. About an hour later, Tenchi came back in, agitated to say the least.

"Tenchi!" Mihoshi said, running from the kitchen to greet her husband. "You're home early!"

"I got fired thanks to you, Mihoshi." He glared, walking up the stairs.

Mihoshi pouted. "I'm sorry, Tenchi!"

"Call me for lunch, Mihoshi, I'm going to look for a new job." And with that, he slammed the door to his den.

Mihoshi sighed and walked out to their porch. "I hope Tenchi isn't too angry with me," she frowned. "Oh! Come here little birdie!" she smiled, reaching out to pet the swallow that usually roosted outside their porch but she lost her balance and fell to her death.

And with that the hologram ended.

Tenchi's jaw dropped. "She falls off a balcony and dies?!"

Washu blinked, looking where the hologram once was. "I guess so. Good thing she isn't a big option, ne, Tenchi?" She grinned.

"Eh...I guess so..."

"So, who's next?"

"Well, I guess we could do Kiyone."

Washu typed her name into the holotop. "Okay! All set! Here's your and Kiyone's future!"

* * *

The scene was this: a huge mansion with tennis courts and fountains and servants all over. Kiyone was sitting in the gigantic living room, drinking a can of pop. Obviously being the new leader of the Galaxy Police hadn't changed her tastes any. She usually wore jeans and t-shirt, nothing too fancy. Tenchi worked as her assistant, so they both brought in fairly good money and received a lot of perks. Tenchi sat in the recliner across from Kiyone and smiled as she looked up at him and blew her a kiss. Kiyone grinned, caught it, and blew him one back, which he caught as well. Kiyone frowned, cocking her head and looking at the figures for this month. "Something doesn't seem to fit, Tenchi. Look at this and tell me if I added right," she said, handing him her pad and paper.

Tenchi nodded and looked over the figures as well. "Kiyone, can you get me a calcu--" Before he could finish, it was in his hands. He smiled at Kiyone and kissed her. "You read my mind."

She grinned and went back to the couch, waiting for the verdict.

Tenchi sighed worriedly. "You're right, we seem to come up short of funds this month. What're we gonna do?"

" I don't know. How could this've happened? We were so careful!"

Tenchi sighed once more, walking over to Kiyone and hugging her. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

* * *

The scene was now this: a trashy, low-rent apartment complex with burnt-out grass and a rusty playground. Kiyone was sitting in her kitchen/dining room/living room area, watching the crappy black and white TV with bad reception. Getting fired from her well-respected job wasn't the best for someone's lifestyle. She'd tried not to change but she'd really grown fond of the high life. She felt awful for dragging Tenchi down with her. She sighed as she looked to the sleeping Tenchi on the floor next to the couch. Kiyone, sighing once again, stood up, leaning down and softly kissing Tenchi one last time, before going into the bedroom and packing a few things. She then made her way out of the door, never to be seen or heard from again.

And with that the hologram ended.

Tenchi sighed and put his head onto the table. "Let me get this straight - I marry you, you become a prostitute; I marry Mihoshi, she dies; I marry Kiyone, she runs away. This isn't looking good, Washu."

Washu bit her lip. "Well, let's try Princess Aeka! I'm sure that'll be a great future! How could it not be? You're royalty!"

Tenchi groaned. "Fine, let's get this over with."

"Here's your future with Aeka, Tench!"


	3. Tenchi and Aeka

Spaces in Time

L.R.T.

* * *

"Lord Tenchi!" Aeka called as she wandered through the huge Juraiian kingdom. "Lord Tenchi! Oh, where could be?" she wondered aloud. She continued wandering around, calling for her husband. She and Tenchi had been wed just a few days after her father's death. She and Tenchi ruled over the planet and were beloved among their people. Aeka walked into Tenchi's study where she found him signing a new law into effect. He looked up and smiled as the paparazzi crowded around the Lady Aeka.

"Now, now, let my wife breathe," he smiled as they quickly moved out of her way, letting her go by her husband. Photos flashed all over the room as the happy couple gave a flash of their pearly whites for the cameras before Tenchi handed the law over to Azaka. He bowed to the two and walked out, guiding the paparazzi towards the door as well. Once the room had been evacuated, Aeka kissed Tenchi. "What were you signing?"

Tenchi shrugged. "Just a new law stating that if you litter anywhere on Juraii, you should pay a fine."

Aeka frowned. "I think Juraii has larger problems than that --"

Tenchi put his finger to her lips. "Shh, Aeka. I don't make these laws. I've been trying to work on getting that Universal Orphanage built but no one in the cabinet seems to be interested in putting out that much of our money."

"Well surely you can convince them that money is pretty small compared to the lives of the universe's children!"

Tenchi sighed. "I'll do my best, Aeka. I have a lot on my plate right now. And Azaka and Kamidake tell me that our approval rating is dropping because we don't have any children. I think we should work on that."

"Tenchi, I refuse to bring a child into this world just so the people of our planet are happy," she frowned again.

"Aeka, it's not just that and you know it. I want it, too. I just don't see what's been stopping us."

"Well, perhaps it's because you've been locked up in this blasted study for nights on end!"

"You don't seem to understand, Aeka!" he said, standing and walking to the window, which looked out into the depths of space. "I have a planet to run! Not only just one little country, like a president, but a planet. That's a big responsibility!"

"I'm your wife, Tenchi! I should think that I get a say in some things!"

"Your mother and grandpa's mother had no say! The king did everything!"

"Tenchi, why are you acting this way? It's so unlike you..."

"I just want our planet to be the best it can be, Aeka."

"Well, you don't need to cast me aside in order to do that." She crossed her arms. "I thought we would rule Juraii together..."

"Please, Aeka...I promise I'll come to bed tonight if you'll just let me be so I can get a good amount of work done, okay?"

Aeka looked down, nodding as she walked out.

* * *

Tenchi looked over to Washu. "Is that it?"

She shook her head. "No, I just paused it. I just wanted to say that if you marry Aeka you become a cruel, anal, man-bitch." Washu blinked and thought for a moment. "You become a male Aeka!"

Tenchi narrowed his eyes. "Aeka's not cruel or anal or a bitch!"

Washu shrugged. "Well, what would you call yourself in that vision?"

"I'd have to say I was very rude to Miss Aeka...I can't imagine ever being that way to her."

"Well, Aeka's pretty rude to Ryoko," she said, twirling her hair. "Saying how she'll never be good enough, space pirate trash, stuff like that."

Tenchi frowned. "Ryoko provokes her --"

"Well, sounds to me that between Aeka and Ryoko you've already made your choice."

Tenchi frowned more so. "I wouldn't say that, Washu...please just show me the rest of Miss Aeka's and my future. Please?"

She nodded. "Sure." She then hit play again.

* * *

Aeka sighed as she looked at the clock that read 2:34AM. Tenchi still wasn't in bed and she was gearing up for another night in the bed alone. Just as she was about to doze off, she heard the door open up, as she sat up, she saw Tenchi, walking in. "Tenchi..."

He smiled and pulled her close, softly kissing her. "I love you, Aeka."

She smiled as well and pulled him close, kissing him deeply.

* * *

Washu coughed as she fast-forwarded. "I don't think I need that image in my head."

"You didn't cut out anything when we had sex in our future," Tenchi said, sweat-dropping.

"Well that's different!" She stopped the tape. "There we go."

* * *

"Well, Aeka?" Tenchi asked anxiously as she came from seeing the doctor.

She sighed and shook her head. "Nothing."

Tenchi sighed. "Maybe I'm doing something wrong..."

Aeka shook her head and hugged him. "No, Tenchi! I'm sure it's just not the right time."

He sighed and stroked her cheek. "What're we gonna do?"

Aeka frowned. "You aren't still in this just to make the people happy are you?"

Tenchi shook his head. "No! No, of course not!"

She sighed and kissed him, hugging him again. "I hope not..."

And with that the hologram ended.

Tenchi blinked. "That's it? I don't get to see what happens?!"

She shook her head. "I guess not."

Tenchi sighed. "Well that's not very helpful on the Aeka front, Washu."

"Well, maybe once you see your future with Ryoko, you'll know what you want!"

Tenchi glanced over to the couch where the space pirate slept. He couldn't help but smile but was still afraid of what their future might hold. Tenchi? And a wild space pirate? Tenchi took a deep breath and looked toward where the hologram would appear. "It's now or never Ryoko..." he muttered.


	4. Tenchi and Ryoko

Spaces in Time

L.R.T.

* * *

Ryoko giggled as she came up behind Tenchi as he flew Ryo-Ohki and put her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder, kissing his neck playfully.

Tenchi grinned as he switched Ryo-Ohki into self control, which made the cabbit-gone-spaceship howl out, letting him know that she understood the command and flew along on her own. Tenchi then turned around and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Hello, gorgeous."

She hugged him tightly, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Tenchi...you know how much I love you?"

Tenchi smiled and nuzzled her lovingly. "I think I have a little idea."

Ryoko sighed dreamily and gazed into his eyes. "Tenchi, are you sure you're okay with living on Ryo-Ohki?"

He nodded. "I said I was, didn't I?"

"I know but I know you miss your dad and grandpa. I promise we'll come home for all major birthdays and holidays," she nodded.

Tenchi smiled and kissed her. "I love you, Ryoko."

She grinned and hugged him tightly. "I've waited so long to hear you say those words."

"Well, get used to it, Mrs. Masaki, because you're going to be hearing it a lot."

Ryoko grinned her toothy grin and hopped into Tenchi's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well, ya know...girls can't just be _told_ how their husband feels..."

He smirked and stroked her long gray-blue mane. "I think I see what you're getting at here."

"Ah, my husband's a quick learner."

"That I am," he grinned, kissing her passionately.

* * *

Washu sighed and fast-forwarded again, this time for quite some time. Tenchi squinted, trying to make out what was going on and immediately got a nosebleed.

"That - that - was that?"

Washu grinned and stopped the tape, pointing. "That there? Yep, I do believe that's a vag --"

Tenchi yelled, his nosebleed growing worse as he held his head over the sink, covering his ears. "_Washu_!"

She laughed. "Sorry, couldn't help myself!"

He stuffed a paper towel up his nose to stop the bleeding as he saw Washu still fast-forwarding. "...How long are we...?"

Washu gave him a look. "A long time."

Tenchi could feel more blood run down as he went to change the paper towel.

"Okay, I think for the most part the icky stuff is over," Washu said, waiting for Tenchi to take his seat again.

He sighed. "Thank goodness," he muttered as he sat back down.

* * *

Ryoko grinned as Tenchi played with her fingers after their love-making, as the two lay in their bed, cuddled up close. "Hey, no nosebleeds," she joked.

Tenchi laughed and kissed her head. "Don't jinx it."

She smiled up at him and stroked his cheek. "Tenchi...I'm so glad you chose me."

"So am I Ryoko...I really am," he smiled back, kissing her softly.

* * *

Tenchi smiled, removing the paper towel from his nose. "We're really happy...aren't we, Washu?"

She nodded, gathering up her things. "Seems that way. But you get a lot of honor and prestige with Aeka."

Tenchi sighed. " I know..."

Washu put her hand on his shoulder. "Tenchi, look into your heart. See which scenario you'd fit better in...or which one you see yourself in more clearly. You'll find the answer inside you."

He nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Washu."

"Don't thank me. What you really wanted was inside you the whole time." She grinned. "G'night Tench!" she said, walking into her lab.

He sighed and stood up, walking into the living room, placing the blanket that Ryoko had managed to remove from herself in her sleep over her once again, kneeling beside her, stroking her hair. He smiled slightly and stood up, walking up the stairs and walking to Aeka's room, where he stood in the doorway, watching the princess sleep. She looked so peaceful...well, so did Ryoko but only because she drunk off her rocker. Tenchi sighed and sat down outside her room. "Look into my heart..." he muttered. "Well, I don't know if I could be a king...and I treated Miss Aeka so badly. And Ryoko and I...we looked so happy - _she _looked so happy..." He looked back into Aeka's room, then got up, walking back downstairs and looking at Ryoko. "Ryoko..." he murmured. Tenchi walked down the stairs and to the couch where she slept and gently shook her awake. "Ryoko...Ryoko."

She yawned and turned over, facing him, slowly opening her eyes. "Tenchi..."

He smiled and put a hand on her cheek, whispering, "It's you."

She blinked slowly and yawned again. "What's me?"

Tenchi slowly leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

Her eyes widened as she looked back at him, stunned. She then slapped her arm. "Didn't wake up. This must be real..." She looked at Tenchi and smiled happily, throwing her arms around him. "Tenchi!"

He smiled, holding onto her tightly. "I love you, Ryoko."

She hugged him tightly. "Tenchi...I've waited so long for you to say that to me!"

Tenchi kissed her forehead and smiled. "Ryoko, go back to sleep."

She shook her head and sat up. "No! I'm not tired!" she said, yawning. "Maybe a few more winks couldn't hurt..."

He grinned and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight."

"I love you, Tenchi!" she called as he went up the stairs.

Tenchi smiled and waved to her. "I love you too."


End file.
